Hero's Academy
by HeartBreakerArrow
Summary: AU It's been many years since the supervillian Nemesis was defeated by Pegasus Man and the WHA (World Heroes Association). Now is the time that new heroes arise and face new dangers along their journey. Join Zero and his pals as they learn how to use their powers and protect the world from evil. First fanfic I have ever published. Might continue depending on reviews.


**_Author's Note: I'm Mindless Rabbit and this is my story Hero's Academy! This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm kinda nervous since I haven't written that much fan fiction before in my life. But hey! It's good to try out new things right? This story features the characters from Metal Fight Beyblade Zero G or Beyblade Shogun Steel. I'm still choosing who will what subject in Hero's Academy and I'm up for suggestions!_**

**_Here's what I have so far:_**

**_Tsubasa- Principal of H.A._**

**_Madoka- Assistant of Tsubasa_**

**_Benkei- Gym Teacher and teaches Powers 101_**

**_that's what I have so far here's the prolouge_**

* * *

Prolouge

_Ever since the defeat of Nemesis 7 years ago, The previous heroes vowed to themselves to train the new generation to protect out our Earth from evil organizations from all around. Heroes Academy has advanced ever since then and new heroes will be facing the new challenges along their way. This is the story a particular hero who faces those challenges and will bring new hope for the next generation._

"Zero, wake up! You're going to be late for school"

Ringo shook her son rather aggressively to wake him up she didn't want him to be late on his first day, besides she needed him out of the house anyway she had to focus on cleaning up the house for a date. Zero yawned and rolled over to see his mother let out a sigh "Morning," he said as he rose from his bed "Thank goodness you're awake I thought I had to use the bucket. Now hurry! Before you miss the bus and please try to control your powers while you're at school. I don't want you to get hurt or hurt someone"

"Mom, I'm Mr. Control. I'll control it"

"Really, Mr. Control? "

"Hey, I can give myself nicknames...If I want to"

Ringo smiled at ruffled her son's hair " Whatever you say, Pyro Boy" Zero puffed up his now red cheeks as she left his room " Man, I hate it when she calls me that" He quickly got out of bed and began to get ready for school.

" See ya mom!"

"Be safe!"

"I will! I will! Don't worry"

Zero was pretty excited going to Hero's Academy, it was where the heroic Pegasus Man went before he became a full-fledged superhero. The thought of him becoming like Pegasus Man made him more pumped as ever _"Man, this is going to be awesome"_ he smiled as he ran inside the school bus. There he saw a tanned skin blonde boy reading a book, a brown haired girl holding a potted plant beside a seemly hyper blonde girl blabbing all about how's she's going to be the best hero ever, a brown-haired boy in a lab coat working on some type of invention of some sort , and two boys in the back row one of them had red-white hair with a bang swept to the left to his face, the other had tangled blonde hair. _"This place is less crowded than I imagined" _he thought.

* * *

**I know worst way to end a Prolouge. But atleast in the next chapter you get to know the students better and I might put more effort into it.**

**Characters Introduced: **

**Ringo Kurogane (OC for this story) formally known as " Torch Girl"**

**Age: 35**

**Occupation: Gardener at a Flower Shop**

**Powers: Pyrokinesis**

**Bio: Ringo actually used to be a hero herself but retired after she had Zero. In ****Nemesis Crisis, She helped out on getting people into safety shelters and places to take cover during the disaster . She quite fun once you get to know her but same time she's very caring to her son and tries to make it on her own as a single parent. **

**Zero Kurogane ( Canon )**

**Age: 14**

**Occupation: Student**

**Powers: Pyrokinesis**

**Bio: Zero always dreamed to be like Pegasus Man ever since he was little. He hopes one day to be the best hero he can be and maybe meet up with Pegasus Man himself. But first he must control his powers before he could be a true hero. He's unaware that his mom used to be a hero herself.**


End file.
